Ketotifen (Zaditen®, Zaditor®, Sandoz, Novartis) is a Generation-1 antihistamine that is mainly used for the treatment of allergic rhinitis. Ketotifen may be the most sedating of all marketed antihistamines and the unusually severe sedative side effects of ketotifen have limited the therapeutic usefulness of the drug. In the USA, ketotifen is only used as eye drops (Zaditor®, Novartis) to alleviate the symptoms of allergic conjunctivitis in humans and does not cause sedation due to the extremely low systemic concentrations of the drug after local administration to the eyes.
Norketotifen, an active metabolite of ketotifen, is an achiral molecule, but has two atropisomers, S-norketotifen and R-norketotifen, as has previously been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,226,934 and 7,557,128. As explained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,226,934 and 7,557,128, norketotifen also has a significant sedation effect when studied in the art-accepted mouse model of sedation, and further, the sedative effects were attributed to the R-isomer. It was thus proposed that only the S-isomer could be administered without significant sedation effects.
What is needed are methods of treating inflammatory and dermal disorders without causing sedation or the much feared side effects of the current medications for atopic dermatitis in dogs, which are limited to corticosteroids and immunosuppressant drugs.